User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Reminders on Policies and Guidelines
Hai - so with even more drama in chat, and with the policies apparently not being clear enough to users, I am making another blog to set things straight ( I'm not anti-gay, I just want things straight for a moment... then Par and Bill can share another kiss) "Sockpuppets" k, so apparently there's been some confusion here. (You can read my older blog for the earlier version of this) I am going to make things short and simple - owning a secondary account without making it publicly known that you own both accounts is considered owning a sockpuppet. How hard is this to understand? Make it known it's you. When people ask you who you are, tell them for crying out loud. If you aren't going to make it known and you're using multiple accounts, you're getting a ban - it's that simple. We do not give a flaming particle of feces about the dictionary definition of "sockpuppet" - here, it's a Wikia account used by someone who already owns a Wikia account and fails to make it known that he/she is the owner of both accounts. And yes, sockpuppets are not allowed in the chat or on the site. "Unwritten Rules" Yes, we have unwritten rules. You got a problem? I see an unlocked exit door riiiight over there. "You can make up any rule and ban us for it, that's unfair!" - untrue. We don't "make up rules", in fact most rules we enforce have been in place for a while. This is why we WARN you when you violate an unwritten rule. It would be unfair to kick or ban you for a rule you don't know about it. This is why we give out warnings for a lot of things - we want to make sure you know you're breaking a policy before we punish you for it. '' '''HOWEVER - '''once you have been warned about breaking a certain policy a certain amount of times, we assume you know it - it would be ridiculous to forget a rule after, for example, 7 warnings. This is when we will not show leniency and kick you on the spot for certian policies. Why do we have unwritten rules, as opposed to rules that are "written down"? Because we cannot write every stinking thing down perfeclty. PPW tried that, and you had certain users finding dozens of "loopholes" and bypassing a rule because it wasn't worded perfectly or wasn't on the list of rules, even though it's obvious that it wouldn't be allowed in chat. And also, once we find an unwritten rule being broken more often, we'll put a detailed analysis (such as this blog) out to inform people of the details on the rule. However - the fact is, you wouldn't have to be expected to read all of this jumbled up mess if you would simple obey the fricking mods and cut out whatever you are doing that the mods tell you to stop. It's that simple. Respect and obey the chat moderators. They are not out to get you, they are not your enemy and they aren't going to ban you unreasonably. Keeping Usernames and Avatars Appropriate (Guidelines) Okay, sure we have a lot of inappropriate mess in the chat a lot. But we prefer to keep things more clean with the avatars and the names. #Please do not create a user account with a name that includes a lot of cursing or sexual references, for example "suk mai dick" or something like that. We don't have an official rule on this, but we want to keep things professional and if crossing a line we will take action against someone who refuses to keep a clean name. #Do not use any kind of sexual images as a profile picture. This is a rule and it follows our strict no pornography rule. I think that's pretty simple, if you want a picture of a penis or boobs as a profile pic, you should change it. If not, we won't hesitate to ban you from chat. #Please do not use another users' profile picture to troll. It's okay if you're organizing a group like the bird thing back on PPW or you all want a game symbol as a profile picture or something, but I saw earlier people were using Dent's profile picture to troll him and were planning on using others' profile pics to troll. This is a pretty lame form of a joke, and generally should be kept out of chat. If it crosses a line, a mod will let you know, and if so please remove the pic. Respecting Chat-moderators (Excuse the language) My. Fucking. Goodness. From the logs I saw from earlier today in chat, there appears to be NO respect for chat-mods whatsoever. "Read the fucking article" , "Bill. you are losing :3" and other comments included are apparently justifiable? Hell no. If you aren't going to treat moderators with respect, you aren't lasting long on this website. That's something I won't stand for and something I hope to eliminate permanently from this site. It's disgusting to see that users think they can troll mods and make fun of them to their faces. They may be like "o.o" to you but I won't tolerate it - next time I see a user treating a mod like this, it's a ban. It's unacceptable and I won't see it on this site, period. 'Dark Lord of the Sith,Agent of Chaos,''' The Dog Chasing Cars -- Gold Edits Category:Blog posts